Mystyl
'''Mystyl Izobele Roarwell, '''the daughter of Ninja (Sparks) and Monster Tom Roarwell, is a young demigodess of Monster Magic but she was never told by her mother, Ninja. Her friends are Aurora, Yelpi, and Eddpy. Her crush is Asrietord, who she is only allowed to call him Azz-ty (ooh he may have feelings back) Physical Appearence As for being a child of a half monster half human and red Wolf goddess she take the appearance of both and mix. She has full grey eyes (her father's are completely black) but one eye (right) is covered due to them having a certain pupil only gods have (a diamond middle). Her mother Sparks ran away from her family so she hides her identity from hiding her one-eyed (due to being a twin) diamond. She did the same to her daughters notbarrose suspicion. Her ears on the other hand are seperate her father's are small and purple while her mother are large and red-brown. Having two ears give her Hearing (I'll explain more about it in her personality). Her tail on the other hand is fluffy like her mother's but mire shorter like her father's. She takes the horn from her father and is only growing one for only being able 1/4 monster. Mystyl's nose is heart shaped like her mother's. Her hair is long like her mother's but spike and layered like her father's. Mystyl enjoys wearing cute clothes at a young age (but never pink). In teen years she consists of comfy clothing and hoodies. At adult age she has more tight-fitting clothing (I'll explain why later on). Personality Mystyl may bye quite shy at the start but as she warms up to you she very nice and friendly. If you were going to be best friends she would be always there for you even the worst. She loves being silly especially in scaring people and making jokes. Her favourite hobbies are to explore, if she has gotten any portal potion or special equipment that contributes to travel from her mother's lab (where she works on magic overall) , automatically she will make a pretend quest and have some fun. She lives with her parents most of the time indoors (due to Sparks being a army leader) but she is always wanting to go outside. Relationship With Other Ship Children For the most she is friends with all of them but may be shy around many of them at the same time. She doesn't really have a best friend but her loving crush, Asrietord whom she call Azz-ty, is always there for Hernando she is there for him. So for now they are besties (unless they confess). Family......... As for her family, her parents, Sparks and Monster Tom, didn't just except one child. The were expecting twins, male and female, but the problem was their souls. The children take one part of the parent soul and then it grows on. Tom's soul was normal but Sparks's for being a goddess is very unique. Her soul is made out of dark and normal magic. Mystyl got the normal magic half, letting her survive and be a Demi god, while the twin passed away due the collapsed soul. Both parents where traumatised but still happy to have at least one child. The male twin was buried in a cemetery near them and every birthday that Mystyl has she personally goes to her passed on brother's grave. Category:Character Category:Other Category:Ship Child